Pups Save Chase
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Fear is an illusion, that is validated by reality. Meaning it blinds us from the truth. And when Chase is blinded by a paralyzing fear, Ryder and the pups do their best to help him face his fears.
1. Falling Out!

PAW Patrol: Pups Save Chase

Chapter one: Falling Out!

"Tag! You'wre it, Mawrshall!" Zuma called, tapping him on the nose and racing away. Chase, Rocky, Marshall and Zuma scattered for their game of tag, while Skye and Rubble were digging. The pups' laughing and running were a sign that they were enjoying themselves.

"I'm gonna get you Chase!" Marshall barked, who was now it.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, no you won't!" Chase laughed, running away from from the Dalmatian. The German Shepherd ran away faster, but was not watching where he was going; when he accidentally stepped into one of the holes, tripping over it.

"Ouch! Woah!" Chase cried, as he tumbled forward and crashed into one of the logs in the yard. All the other pups looked up, and ran over to him quickly.

"Chase, are you ok!?" Rubble asked. Chase sat up and shook himself, his eyes spinning from rolling.

"Uh, my paw feels kinda funny, but I'll be alright." He replied, getting to his feet.

"Should we get Ryder?" Rocky wondered.

"Nah, I don't think so." The German Shepherd insisted. "I'm just gonna rest for a second and then I should be ok." The other pups looked at each other with a puzzled look.

"Ok, Chase. If you say so." Skye gave in, only slightly suspicious. So all the pups went back to playing, while Chase sat down under a tree.

 _XXXX_

Katie strode up to Mr. Porter's restaurant.

"Hi Mr. Porter, is Alex around?" She asked hopefully, "I wanna go walk on one of the mountain trails, but I don't really want to go alone."

"Sorry Katie." Mr. Porter replied, as he set a plate down in front of a customer. "But Alex is at school, he won't be back for a while."

"Hm." Katie thought, tapping her chin. "I've got it!" She realized after a pause. "I know exactly what to do. Maybe Ryder can spare one of the pups for awhile." Then she reached for her phone.

 _XXXX_

Ryder had just exited the Lookout to watch his pups playing together; when he noticed Chase sitting by himself, and decided to make an approach.

"Hey Chase, what are you doing over here by yourself." He asked, as he strode up to him.

"Nothing really." Chase lowered his gaze, then looked over at the other pups. "Just watching the pups." Just then Ryder's Pup-pad rang, diverting his attention.

"Hi Katie, Ryder here!" Ryder greeted. "What can we do for you today?"

"Hi Ryder, I was just wondering if one of the pups would like to go for a walk on the trails with me. I don't really want to go alone and Alex is at school." Katie told him.

"I'll go with you Katie!" Chase offered, standing and wagging his tail, but winced and shifted his weight.

"Great! Thanks Chase, I'll meet you there!" Katie smiled with delight, then hung up.

"Are you ok, Chase?" Ryder wondered with concern, raising an eyebrow at the German Shepherd. "You look like you're hurt."

"Sure, I'm great!" Chase responded quickly, preparing to leave. "I'll be fine!" And the pup took off toward his truck, gimping ever so slightly.

 _XXXX_

Soon Chase was pulling up to the entrance of the trails, where Katie was waiting for him.

"Hey Chase, thanks for coming." Katie greeted warmly. "This is going to be fun!"

"No problem, Katie." Chase replied, happily wagging his tail. "I wasn't doing much else anyway." But when he went to jump down from his truck, he stumbled and nearly fell over.

"Chase!" Katie gasped in surprise. "Are you ok?" The pup winced.

"Yeah,.. I'm good, great actually." The police pup replied. "Nothing.. to worry about." He turned toward the start of the trail. "Come on,.. let's go." And he started to steadily limp down the path. Katie blinked in confusion, noticing the strangeness that had just occurred; and developing a small bout of suspicion that seemed to only grow.

"Um... ok?" She shrugged, reluctantly following him. While Chase was stiffly walking ahead of her, the suspicion becoming more than a feeling; and she quickly reached for her phone as subtly as she could, so Chase wouldn't notice.

 _XXXX_

"Hey Katie, how's it going?" Ryder asked when he answered.

"It's going ok." The girl informed him rather awkwardly. "But I'm worried about Chase. He's limping, but he acts like it's nothing. Look." And she pointed the camera on Chase, who's limp had clearly gotten worse.

"I know what you mean." Ryder agreed seeming just as disturbed. "I asked him about it before he left, and he _also_ told me it was nothing."

"What do I do, Ryder?" Katie asked.

"For now, keep an eye on him." Ryder suggested. "If something happens or changes let me know."

"Ok, Ryder." Katie responded hesitantly. "I will." Then hung up, again.

 _XXXX_

By the time they'd reached the cliffs, Chase was starting limp even worse than before.

"Hey Chase, let's stop for a second. And enjoy the view of Adventure Bay." Katie suggested.

"Um.. ok Katie, I'm getting a little tired now, anyway." Chase replied, slowly doubling back to coming back towards her.

"Chase, you've been limping an awful lot lately. Are you _sure_ you're ok?" Katie implied thoughtfully, when Chase had come to sit in front of her.

"Well...uh, sure I'm sure.." The anxious German Shepherd answered, nervously backing away.

"Chase! Watch out for the edge of the cliff!" Katie warned, but before they could do anything a loose stone fell out from under Chase's foot; and he suddenly dropped away from view. "Chase!" Katie cried, rushing forward. He suddenly hit solid ground, so his fall was rather short-lived. Suddenly pain flared up one of his limbs, firing up it and sending horrible chills down his spine.

"Ouch!" He cried, coughing in the dust; some big, heavy stones had landed hard on his paw!

"Chase! Are you ok?" Katie called down to him. The pup struggled and strained to get his paw free.

"Ow! Katie! Help! I'm stuck!" Chase yelped back; overwhelmed by the adrenaline rush of the situation and the pain he couldn't escape.

"Don't worry, Chase!" The girl called back quickly. "I'll call Ryder! He'll figure out a way to get you out of there!" And she frantically fumbled with her phone and started calling again.

 _XXXX_

Ryder tossed the frisbee for Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma; when his pup-pad rang.

"Hi Katie, what's up?" Ryder's smile faded, seeing Katie's face. "Is everything alright?"

"No! We need help Ryder, it's Chase. He slipped and slid down ledge. Some rocks fell down and landed on his paw; and I think he _is_ hurt this time. We need your help!" Katie explained quickly. Ryder's heart leaped.

"Oh no! Don't worry, Katie! Me and the PAW Patrol will come and rescue Chase in no time!" Ryder reassured her. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Then Ryder pulled out and pressed the colored button on his Pup-pad.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" He called. The pup-tags flashed and the pups responded with:

"Ryder needs us!" Then they all raced towards the Lookout. The pups _were_ running for the elevator, when Marshall, racing after the frisbee, ran in to crash right into them.

"Hey this feels different, one of us is missing." Marshall remarked.

"Hey yeah, Chase isn't here." Rubble realized.

"I wonder where he is." Rocky added, peering around for the German Shepherd.

"Well, I guess Chase lost this _chase_." Marshall smiled. And the pups all laughed together, as the elevator closed and started up the Lookout tower.

 _XXXX_

When the pups were all geared, and lined up, all the pups looked to where Chase normally stands.

"It feels so weiwrd without Chase hewre." Zuma remarked; and all the pups whined in agreement.

"I know what you mean." Ryder agreed, with a sigh. "But that's why we're here." He pressed a button and the screen came down. "Ok pups, listen up, Chase and Katie were hiking on one of the mountain trails that leads to Big View Trail. But when they got to the cliffs overlooking Adventure Bay, Chase slipped and fell down onto a ledge." Everyone's gasps caught in their throats.

"Is he ok?" Skye asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure." Ryder shrugged, shaking his head. "Katie said some rocks fell on his paw, and she thinks he might be hurt. So that's why I'll need Marshall and your EMT gear to check on him; once we get him up off the ledge."

"I'm ready for _really_ ruff, ruff rescue!" Marshall barked readily.

"I'll also need…" Ryder pressed another button. "Skye; to use your helicopter and harness to airlift Chase of the ledge. Once Rocky lowers himself down to free him."

"Wha-hoo! This pup's gotta fly!" Skye responded excitedly.

"Green means go!" Called Rocky with her.

"Rocky, I'll need you to drive Chase's truck and use his winch to get down to the ledge to free him. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder finished, running for the pole, as Rocky, Skye, and Marshall headed for the slide. As soon as Rocky landed in Chase's Police Truck, he turned on the siren and drove after Ryder and his friends.

 _XXXX_

When they arrive at the cliffs, Katie stood anxiously pacing. She looked up as soon as she heard them coming.

"Ryder! I'm so glad you're here!" She said, relieved to see them. "He's down there." She continued, pointing down at the miserable pup. Ryder knelt down and peered over the edge.

"Hey, Chase, you ok down there?" He called, giving the illusion of ease to the distraught pup.

"Ryder!" Chase cried happily. "And.. um, I think I'll be ok. It does hurt a little, but I can't get it free!"

"Don't worry, Chase. We'll get you out of there! Rocky, your up!" Ryder said, motioning to Chase's Police Truck.

"I'm on it, Ryder." Rocky answered barking out the winch.

"Ok Rocky." Ryder began, hooking the winch onto the grey pup's harness. "Take it nice and slow."

"Don't worry Ryder. I got this!" Rocky responded confidently, and he carefully started down the cliff. "Made it! Don't worry Chase, we'll get you out of here." Rocky told him, barking out his pincer arm. Removing the rocks was no chore, so they were easily cleared away, and Chase immediately started an attempt to get up. "Wait Chase! Don't get up yet." Rocky cautioned. "Skye is coming in with the harness to airlift you out of here." Then the mixed breed turned his eyes to the skies. "Ok Ryder, Chase is free, and Skye can come and get him now."

"Great job, Rocky." Ryder told him. "Ok, Skye you know what to do."

"You got it Ryder, I'm going in." Skye answered. She hovered carefully over the ledge with the harness dangling below, and Rocky helped slip it on Chase.

"Ok Skye, he's all hooked up." Rocky reported.

"Roger that Rocky, coming your way Ryder." Skye replied. Chase squirmed uneasily as his paws left the ground. Skye lifted Chase up to Ryder and lowered him into the boy's arms, where Katie unhooked the harness.

"Ok Skye you're clear." Ryder called. "Come on down!"

"Coming Ryder." Replied the little Cockapoo pup, landing her copter.

"Ryder!" Chase cried, excitedly licking the boy's face, and laying his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you too, Chase." Ryder laughed; but concern arose when he put Chase down, when he flinched and whined.

"Oh no, Chase. Looks like those rocks may have really done some damage." Ryder observed. "I think we should take you to see a doctor to know for sure." Chase perked up when he heard this.

"What?! No way?!" He cried, in a panic, his voice a little raspy. Stumbling a little, the pup scrambled behind his truck. Faces lit up at the sight of this, as they exchanged curious glances amongst themselves. Ryder went over to kneel in front of Chase's truck, with the German Shepherd cowering in the other side. Katie and the other pups remained where they were, concern showing across their faces.

"Chase, what's wrong? What don't you want to go see a doctor?" Ryder questioned gently. "Come out here and talk to us… please?" The boy then shifted back, and Chase slowly and nervously peered out from around the truck. Then slowly creeped out towards Ryder, his ears were back and his body was tense; noticeably favoring his hurt paw.

"I-..." The pup stammered, the words seeming to catch in his throat, unsure of how to explain. "I-... I'm too scared." He said finally, in a soft _almost_ whisper.

"Why?" Ryder's confused expression softened. Chase leaned a little closer.

"I've never been to a doctor before." He half whispered again. Ryder's face lit up, _it all made sense_.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He asked, tenderly laying a hand on Chase's head.

"I don't know." The pup shrugged earnestly. "I guess I never really _had_ to."

"But it's _ok_ to be afraid, Chase." Skye told him, coming forward.

"Yeah!" Marshall agreed, laying a paw on his friend's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"But what do we do now?" Chase asked in despair; his ears dropping again.

"Well…" Ryder began. "I know you're scared, but this is important. And I know you can do this. I think you should try to face your fears." Chase sighed.

"Do I have to?" He asked, peeking up at Ryder. The boy gave him an awkward smile, further validating his request. The German Shepherd sighed and dropped his gaze.

"Knew you were going to say that." He huffed sadly.

"I just want you to go and see a doctor to get your foot looked at. To make sure you didn't break anything." Ryder insisted gently. Chase gulped and laid his ears back again.

"Don't worry Chase." Katie smiled. "Dr. Kent is the best doctor ever and she's really nice! So can you _please_ give it a try?" Chase hesitated.

"It's ok, Chase." Marshall encouraged. "There's no reason to be afraid."

"That's right." Ryder agreed. "Katherine is great at what she does. She's the best there is." Chase blinked, still hesitant to respond.

"Come on, Chase." Skye coaxed. "You can do this!"

"And we'll be right there with you!" Marshall added tenderly. Chase opened his mouth to protest, but the pups faces begged him to think otherwise.

"Well…" he paused, still hesitant to say it, but finally he sighed and gave in. "Fine; I'll give it a try." The pups howled triumphantly, and Katie and Ryder heaved a sigh of relief; looking to one another with a hopeful smile.

 **Hey guys I wrote this story a while ago I don't even know when. But when I did I didn't really know that this was called a fanfic, until now. Anyway, I was hesitant To post it but here it is and there more to this story as well so I don't worry! More it yet to come! And just to let you know, Zuma's speech impediment is not written into the story, but he still has it. I wasn't sure how to write his lisp into the story but it's still there. So use your imagination to remember it. Also this uses Max Calinesu's version of Chase. And Samuel Faraci as Rocky. And also Jaxon Mercey as Ryder. Anyway enjoy!**

 ** _XXXX_**

 **Hey guys how's it going!!! So here is an updated and improved version of this story. I will be doing this with all of my stories, this one being the first PP stroy to get them. Notice how, when I first wrote posted this story I didn't know how to write Zuma's speech impediment despite him still having it for this fic; and now I do. Just one of a few things that are different than the original(btw the voice actor part still stands). Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you next time!! Thx!!!**


	2. Insecurity

Chapter two: Insecurity

When they arrived at the doctor's office, Ryder retrieved Chase from the back of Marshall's EMT truck. Rubble and Zuma stood waiting for them.

"Thanks for joining us, pups." He told them, holding the nervous pup close.

"No problem, Ryder." Rubble responded.

"Dude, Chase!" Zuma gasped in seeing how fearful his friend was. "Awre you ok!" Chase's ears flattened and he looked away, resting his chin in Ryder's shoulder again.

"He's a little scared." Ryder told, patting Chase on the back. "And that's why we're all here. Chase told me he's never been to a doctor before. So it's up to us to show him, that's it's nothing to be afraid of."

"Alright!" Rubble cheered.

"We can do this!" Marshall agreed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Zuma cried coolly. And the other pups barked in agreement. As they entered the building, Ryder could feel Chase tense up.

"It's ok, Chase." He told the nervous pup. "Everything will be fine. I promise, you'll see." Chase just squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered; hoping no one heard. When they approached the front desk, a cheerful blonde lady welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, Ryder." The lady greeted. "What can I do for you all today?"

"Hi, Linda." Ryder returned the greeting with a smile of his own. "It's Chase, he's hurt. We're bringing him to see Dr. Kent."

"Of course, take a seat and I'll let her know, for ya." Linda rose from her chair, and disappeared down the hall. Ryder sat down tenderly, holding Chase on his lap. Chase just sat there, ears _still_ laid back and head sagging a little. Before long another woman with brown wavy hair and blonde highlights peeked around the door post.

"Ryder!" She half exclaimed, strolling towards him. "It's great to see you again."

"You too." Ryder smiled, but soon it faded looking back at Chase, who shrunk down against him again.

"Aww, who's this guy." Katherine asked, noticing the uneasy pup immediately.

"This is Chase." Ryder replied. "He's a little scared of being here. He's never been here before. But that's why we're _all_ here."

"We're trying to help get over his fear." Marshall piped up.

"So I see." Katherine observed, a smile bending across her face. "Well once we get going, I'm sure he'll calm down a little. This way everybody." Chase attempted to turn his head around by bracing his paw against Ryder to crane his neck around, but winced in response. Turning into the exam room, Ryder laid Chase onto the table in the center of the room. The German Shepherd shrunk down against the table, as if trying to disappear. He wished he could be anywhere else right now. But then he felt Ryder shift away and quickly put his paw up onto the boy's arm to stop him. His chin rested on this paw, keeping it away from his hurt one. Hearing a noise made him flinch and clenched his eyes closed.

"It's ok Chase." Katherine soothed, adjusting her gloves and sitting on her rolling stool-chair. Sliding toward the pup, she gently stroked him until his body relaxed a little. "That's better." She praised softly. Then she turned to the EMT Dalmatian waiting patiently with his fellow pups. "Marshall, care to lend a paw?" She asked kindly.

"Sure thing!" Marshall stood up, wagging his tail happily. Ryder had to gently slip his arm out from under Chase's head, to pick up the Dalmation and set him up on the table.

"Arf, arf! X-ray!" He barked, and the screen craned down. "Ok Chase, we're gonna need you to sit up so we can take a look." Ryder stood back a little watching, when a paw tapped his leg.

"Ryder." Skye whispered when Ryder knelt down to her. "Would it be ok if I sat up there with Chase? So he'll feel a bit more safe?"

"Sure." Ryder nodded, picking her up. "Why not?" Chase perked up in hearing the Cockapoo pup's paws meet the table. He looked up and stared at her blankly.

"I'm right here with you, Chase." She told him with a smile. Chase slowly rose to a sitting position, still holding his paw up. Skye shifted closer; and Marshall ran the X-ray screen across his wounded paw. Katherine watched over the Dalmatian's shoulder and studied it carefully.

"Hmm." She gently took his paw and delicately felt it with her thumbs. Chase grunted in response, gingerly jerking forward. "Well.. it's just as I thought." She sighed finally. "It's sprained." A gasp arose amongst them. "I know, and it's not looking good. It's very swollen, and agitated. Rocky, can you grab a couple gel packs from the cupboard? They're down there." She pointed down to the last cupboard on her right closest to the door, along the wall right behind her. The eager mixed-breed barked his pincer arm out, opened the cupboard and handed Katherine the gel packs she requested.

"Thanks." She smiled. Popping the packs and shaking them, they soon became cold. She, then, placed them on Chase's wounded paw, sandwiching it between them. "This is a really bad sprain, not the worst I've seen; but definitely not the best."

"It's still growing." Marshall breathed sadly.

"I fear if we don't stop the swelling soon" Katherine continued gravely. "Bad things are gonna happen,... really bad things."

"So what do we do?" Zuma piped up, inching closer.

"Well..." Katherine began, then looked up. "Ryder, has Chase had his shots?"

"I think so." Ryder thought aloud.

"Well then I'll just give him an anti-inflammatory and monitor the swelling overnight."

"Overnight? What do you mean?" Rubble spoke up.

"I mean, Chase will have to stay here for the night." Katherine replied simply. Chase perked up immediately in surprise and horror.

"What?! But, but, not, NOOO!" He howled, sadly jumping towards Ryder, who caught him and held him close.

"It's ok, Chase." he told him. "You'll be fine."

"No! Please Ryder, don't leave me here!" Chase wailed frantically.

"Calm down, Chase." Skye soothed, trying to talk him down. "At least let them fix your foot up, so it can heal better."

"But, but…" Chase stammered, he paused, before heaving a sigh and gave in. "Ok, I guess I can do that."

XXXX

"There." Katherine said, admiring her work. Chase's paw was now bandaged, but he still clung to Ryder desperately. "Now we just need to give him the medicine." The doctor continued. Ryder set Chase back onto the table and scratched him on the back of the neck, so Katherine could give the shot into his neck. "There all done." She said a few seconds later. "Alright, let's get you the paperwork and get you on your way." Katherine lead the way back to the front and Linda handed him the requested papers, per Katherine's instructions. Ryder had to set Chase down, and the German Shepherd attempted to hide between Ryder's legs and the desk behind him. Finishing it, Ryder slid the clipboard back to Linda, who handed something to Katherine. And Katherine knelt down and snapped a tag on Chase's good paw.

"Ok Chase." Ryder said finally, looking down at the panicked pup. "We'll be back tomorrow to get you." But as Ryder and the other pups headed for the door, Chase was still clinging tightly to the boy's leg. He was nearly in tears begging him not to go.

"No,- please,-.. Ryder, don't leave me here!.. Please,- please,.. don't go!" Chase grabbed Ryder's pant leg with his teeth pulled hard to try and stop him, or at least slow him down. Ryder sighed again and knelt down, and the pup launched himself into his arms.

"Chase don't worry. Katherine and Linda are going to take great care of you." He soothed, trying to convince the German Shepherd.

"Yeah! And they're both really nice!" Rubble added.

"Exactly." Ryder agreed, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"So there's no reason to be afraid." Rocky put in.

"Yeah, but- but-" Chase stammered, searching for a reply. "I can't stay here by myself!"

"Well... maybe you won't have to, dude." Zuma thought out loud. "Wryder?" The pups all glanced at Ryder.

"Hmm, maybe." Ryder said, scratching his chin. "Katherine, is there any way we could take Chase home and monitor him ourselves?"

"Sorry Ryder." Katherine sighed. "But it's probably best he stay here, at least for tonight. I would like to monitor him myself."

"Ok. I understand." Ryder nodded. "Sorry pups." He shook his head down at the pups.

"And besides." Linda spoke up. "With that tag we put on him. He can't leave until it expires, which is sometime tomorrow."

"Well then we can just take it off." Chase said, grabbing the tag with his teeth, he began to yank at it.

"No, Chase." Ryder told him. "Leave it alone!" Chase let go and stared at the ground miserably. Ryder hugged Chase, with his cheek against Chase's, the German Shepard's gaze unchanging. "I'm sorry buddy, but you _will_ be fine. I promise." As he hugged the miserable pup, he tried to think of something else that might make Chase feel better. When it finally hit him, he snapped his fingers together, before turning to Rocky.

"Maybe there's something at the Lookout that might help Chase feel better." He hinted to the mixed breed.

"Great idea!" Rocky smiled, reading his mind. "I'll be right back." And the grey pup ran for Chase's truck and sped off.

"Great! While we wait for Rocky to return, we can all help get Chase settled where he'll be staying tonight." Ryder suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Skye squeaked.

"You may not be able to stay here with him." Linda sighed. "But you can most certainly stay and play with him for a while." Linda and Katherine lead them to a room at the very back of the building.

"This is where he'll be staying." Katherine told them, pushing the door open. Ryder set Chase down, he gulped as he stared at the open door.

"It's ok, Chase." Rubble tried to encourage him. "We'll go with you."

"Yeah, we don't have to leave _wright_ now." Zuma confirmed. "We can stay and play fowr a little while, dude."

"I know, but…" Chase trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Come on, Chase." Skye tempted. "It'll be fun! You'll see." And the Cockapoo confidently strutted into the door.

"Yeah, dude. Come on." Zuma agreed. He and Rubble coaxed Chase forward, and helped him into the small room. All the pups spread out discovering all the toys that lay around them.

"Hey look at this, Chase!" Marshall called, showing him a box with lots of colorful, wooden balls attached to springs, on it. The Dalmatian bent a red ball down and released it. Watching it wiggle, he couldn't help but laugh. "Pretty cool, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." Chase replied, trying to hide a smile.. and a light chuckle.

"Hey Chase, look at this!" Rubble cried, pointing a paw at something. "This pup bed looks just like the one you like back at the Lookout."

"Really?" Chase asked, surprised by this.

"Give it a twry, Chase." Zuma suggested. Chase carefully climbed onto it and laid down.

"Hey, you're right, Rubble." Chase remarked in amazement. "It _is_ like my bed at the Lookout."

Just then, Rocky finally returned, he set something down in front of him.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Hey, Chase look what I brought." He picked the object up with his teeth again and came closer to him. Chase's face lit up when he saw what Rocky had for him.

"Officer Bear!" He cried, as Rocky set it down next to him. He wrapped his good paw around the stuffed bear and cuddled it close. His tail wagged gently further demonstrating his gratitude. Everyone watched lovingly as the pup cuddled the bear and yawned.

"So what do you think now, Chase?" Ryder asked, as Rocky draped his sheriff star blanket over him. Chase looked up.

"I don't know…" He replied, but yawned again and laid his head down. "I don't know if I can do this." He dropped his head deeper into the pillow, and sighed. Yawning again, he closed his eyes for a second. Rocky carefully pressed the bear's button and the music began to play. Ryder knelt down and removed his hat and pup-pack. Stroking him gently, Chase opened his eyes for second. Blinking, he stared sleepily up at him.

"You'll be fine, Chase." Ryder told him. "Katherine and Linda will take good care of you. We'll come back to get you as soon as we can in the morning." Chase sighed.

"Ok." He yawned again. With that Ryder stood up, then turned to Linda.

"I think he'll be ok now." He smiled. "Just let us know if you need us."

"You got it, Ryder." Linda complied, returning a smile of her own. "But I think he'll be ok too." He nodded in agreement before turning to the rest of his pups.

"Ok pups. Time to head home." At this, all the pups groaned.

"Aww, can't we stay a _little_ longer, Ryder?" Rocky asked sadly.

"Sorry Rocky, but we've been here longer than we should have." Ryder reasoned unfortunately. "And we all need to get some rest. Chase will be fine, like I said; we'll come to get him as soon as we can in the morning." So the pups sadly cleared out of the room, all taking one last look at Chase, who was now sleeping quite soundly with Officer Bear held tightly against his chest. He was finally relaxed, and his hurt paw lay outstretched in front of him. Ryder placed Chase's hat and pup-pack on a table. He also took one last look at the sleeping pup and smiled, before exiting. Jumping onto his ATV, he led the other pups back to the Lookout, as the sun began to disappear over the horizon.

 **Hey guys, how's it going! Just a few things I wanted to clear up. If ever you find a word misspelled, it is generally a typing error not a spelling error. Also there are no ships in the story, as always, so there is no SkyeXChase here. The relationships here are only friendships. But, again as always, I hope you're enjoying this story! Thx!**

 ** _XXXX_**

 **Hey everybody, what's up?!?! Here's the next edited chapter!! Hope it's much better than the first version. Also the information in bold text above from the old author's note still stands. There are no intended ships in this story; other than the friendships. Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	3. What A Nightmare!

Chapter three: What A Nightmare!

Linda was cleaning up in the room opposite the one Chase was sleeping in. She had left the door open, in case Chase would need her. Peace was all around her when a familiar whine cut through the silence. Quietly hurrying into the other room, the sleeping German Shepherd squirmed and stirred. Coming closer, she scratched Chase where Ryder had done it, and the pup calmed down and went back to sleep.

"That's a good pup." Linda whispered to him. Then she left to resume her work.

 _XXXX_

Chase stirred again, mumbling Ryder and the pups' names in his sleep. He slowly became more agitated, starting to rouse from his sleep. Until...

"Noo!" He cried, jolting himself awake. He whined, almost in tears; panicking nervously. He peered blindly into the darkness.

"What's wrong, Chase." Katherine's calm voice broke through his panicked daze. She knelt down beside him and pulled him gently close. "It's ok." Realizing what had happened, he buried his face her jacket; giving in to her warm embrace. She tenderly held him tight, giving him a strange sense of security. "Shhh, it's ok, Chase." She told him, stroking the German Shepherd. "I'm here." Chase let out a shaky breath, as they pulled away a little. "So what happened?" Chase looked up at her nervously.

"I had a dream... that- Ryder and the pups were leaving me, but when I called out... they didn't answer me. And when I tried to follow them I couldn't, and my pup-tag and gear were all gone!" He explained sadly, swallowing hard on the lump in his throat. He ears laid flat against his head again. "They walked away like they didn't want me anymore." A tear finally snuck down his face, but the pup didn't even attempt to wipe it away. He dropped his gaze and looked away.

"Oh, Chase." Katherine smiled tenderly down at him. She lifted his chin and brushed away the tear with her thumb. Then picking him up, she sat down in a rocking chair on the far side of the room and set him gently on her lap. "Ryder and the pups would never abandon you." She told him meaningfully. "They care about you too much." She softly began to rock.

"But it felt so real." Chase sighed.

"I know it did, honey." Katherine agreed understandingly. "But I'm telling you right now, that it's not. You'll see, Ryder and the pups will come for you tomorrow. And they'll be just as glad to see you, as you will be to see them." She draped Chase across her shoulder, and rubbed his back. "Just you wait, Chase…" She whispered in his ear. "They'll be here... you'll see." They rocked some more.. and Chase's eyelids started to sag; until he couldn't fight it any longer, and he slipped back into sleep.

 _XXXX_

"Morning, pups." Ryder greeted cheerfully. The pups yawned.

"Morning, Ryder." They answered sleepily.

"So how do you think Chase did last night?" Rocky asked the group.

"I don't know, Rocky." Ryder shrugged earnestly. "But I'm sure we'll find out when we go get him soon."

"I'm sure Chase will be really happy to see us." Rubble chuckled.

"Um, Ryder." Marshall spoke up. 'Do you think, Chase would like a surprise for when he gets back?"

"That's a gwreat idea!" Zuma squeaked excitedly. "Wryder?"

"Of course we can surprise Chase." Ryder smiled. "He's been such a good pup and faced his fear. Welcoming him home is the perfect thing to do." Suddenly Ryder's pup-pad rang.

"Hi Katie, what's up?" Ryder waved to his friend when he answered.

"Not much." Katie shrugged. "I was just calling to ask how Chase was doing. Did he go to the doctor?"

"He did." Ryder confirmed. "He's actually still there, in fact."

"Really?" Katie was taken aback by this. "That was fast."

"Well.. he didn't _actually_ have a choice." Ryder admitted. "Dr. Kent wanted to keep him overnight to monitor the swelling in his paw."

"Oh, so I'm guessing he didn't like that.. did he?" Katie implied.

"Not really, but we finally convinced him to stay." The boy confirmed. "We're gonna go get him later this morning. But the pups want to set up a surprise for him, for when he gets back."

"Wow, can I help?" Her blue eyes sparkled at the idea of surprising Chase.

"Well...you can see if Linda and Katherine need help keeping Chase company, I'm not sure how long it'll take to get things ready."

"Sure thing, I'll head over there right now." Katie grinned, excitedly.

"Thanks, Katie." Ryder's gratitude shining across his face.

"No problem!" Katie grinned back. And after hanging up, Ryder headed off to find the pups.

"Look Ryder!" Rocky squeaked excitedly. "We're making a banner that says _'Welcome home, Chase!'_ on it." Zuma and Marshall were painting stars and making paw prints, while Rocky painted the words.

"That looks great, Rocky. Keep it up pups!" Ryder told them giving them a thumbs up. Then he turned just in time to see Skye and Rubble bounding toward the Lookout doors. "And what are you pups up to?" He asked them, strolling over.

"We were just going into the Lookout to find a good place to put Chase, so he can rest and get better." Rubble answered cheerfully.

"We're gonna decorate it with comfy pillows and pretty decorations." Skye giggled happily.

"Aww, that's nice of you pups." Ryder smiled. "Let me know when it's ready."

"You got it!" The two pups answered, and then scampered off on their way.

 _XXXX_

"Alright, Chase." Katherine began, after a moment's pause. "I looked at your X-rays again and I see a _lot_ of improvement."

"Really?" Chase asked, leaning forward a little, but winced from the pressure on his paw. Katherine set the tablet, with the X-ray pictures on them, in front of the pup. Studying the image himself, he looked at it quizzically and cocked his head, as if trying to make out the image. Katherine chuckled and examined his paw one last time before beginning to re-wrapping it. About that time Linda poked her head into the room, and gave a gentle knock on the door post.

"How's it going in here?" She asked cheerfully.

"Great!" Katherine smiled. "He looks good."

"Wonderful." Linda's grin widened. "Because someone's here to play with you for a little while."

"Ryder?" Chase perked up hopefully; but was a little disappointed to see Katie instead. "Oh, hey, Katie." The German Shepherd tried to sound convincingly happy to see her.

"Hi, Chase." Katie waved. "Sorry I'm not Ryder." She shrugged in saying this. "Something came up, but don't worry; he'll be here as soon as he can. In the meantime, though, I've been sent to keep you company."

"Um..okay." The pup smiled slightly standing up, but his hurt paw made him jump a little.

"Careful, Chase." Katherine warned, a tender softness in her voice. "That paw will still need time to heal."

"But then,... what can we do that's fun?" Chase frowned and looked at his wound in despair. Katie adopting her thinking pose, with her fingers to her chin. Then her face lit up.

"I've got an idea!" She said.

"Huh?" Chase cocked his head quizzically again.

"Well.. how does a bath sound." She peeked down at him, with a hint of pleasure on her face.

"Yes!" He smiled, happily nodding, and his tail wagging wildly.

"Great!" She said, clapping her hands together by her face. "Let's go!" She then carefully lifted him off the table and took him into the main room where she had brought some things from her pet parlor.

"Ok, Chase." Katie said, finally laying Chase down again. "Let's ice your foot, while I get your bath ready."

"Ok, Katie." Chase complied. He looked down at his paw, then laid his head down, his tail, now, gently wagging. Katie laughed laying the ice packs on his paw, then stood up with her hands on her hips. "Alright, let's give you a nice warm bath." She said, starting the water.

 _XXXX_

A pile of bubbles towered together in the small tub, Katie dipped her fingers into it to test the warmth of it; thrilled to know the result.

"There, ok Chase, it's ready." She gently picked him up and set him into the water.

"Ahh, that feels great!" Chase sighed, relaxing his head on his good paw. Katie chuckled and set to work grooming him.

 _XXXX_

Having finished, Chase's coat was now clean and soft. And he lay icing his paw once again when, Linda came over to Katie.

"Ryder's on his way." She whispered to Katie, leaning her chest against the pillar of the front desk to peer around at the girl. "How's he doing?"

"Great. I gave him his bath and groomed him. Now he's icing his foot again and resting. He'll be so happy to see him."

"Yeah, I know." Linda grinned. "He's been through so much lately.. the poor pup." The two exchanged glances, when their gaze was broken by the still German Shepherd. He was cuddling Officer Bear close again, fast asleep; even with the ice packs still resting on his wounded paw.

"Aww, isn't that precious." Linda commented endearingly.

 _XXXX_

Ryder carefully slipped off his helmet and set it on his ATV. And Marshall hopped down from his truck.

"I can't wait to see how Chase reacts to our surprise." Marshall smiled, wagging his with anticipation.

"Me too." Ryder laughed, as they headed for the office door.

As they entered Katie, Linda and Katherine were all there to meet them.

"Hi Ryder, Marshall." Katie waved to each of them in turn. "Chase is sleeping. So.. how do you want to do this?"

"Well I think, since he's asleep, I'll sign him out first.." Ryder decided. "Before we wake him up."

"Good idea." Linda agreed, as she and Katherine showed him what he needed to do.

 _XXXX_

Chase was still snoozing away, when a hand picked up his good paw and snipped off the tag on it. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Ryder kneeling there next to Katie.

"Ryder!" He cried, thrusting himself up and into his arms. He licked the boy's face excitedly and laid his head on Ryder's shoulder. He buried his face in Ryder's shirt and nuzzled him happily. The pup could hardly contain himself. Ryder just laughed and hugged Chase back.

"I'm glad to see you too, Chase." The boy chuckled, beaming.

"Me too." Marshall grinned, happily wagging his tail.

"I hear you had a rough time last night." Ryder went on.

"Well.. not really." Chase told him, rolling his eyes back in thought. "Well, my nightmare was kinda scary, but the rest of it wasn't that bad."

"Really? That's great." Ryder said; relieved to hear this, as he scratched Chase behind the ears. "So.. ready to go home?"

"You bet!" Chase responded excitedly, but as Ryder picked him up, Chase turned back to Linda, Katie and Katherine and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me!" He told them. "I was scared, but you helped me feel safe! And I don't think I'll be afraid of coming here again."

"That's good to hear, Chase." Linda replied, cupping her hand on his head gently.

"Thanks again, you guys." Ryder smiled gratefully.

"Anytime, Ryder." Katherine nodded, a satisfied smile bending across her face..

"And don't forget this." Katie put in, placing Officer Bear into Chase's paws.

"Oh yeah, thanks Katie!" The German Shepard pup said, wrapping a paw securely around the toy. And she helped carry the rest of Chase's things, out to Ryder and Marshall's vehicles. Ryder placed Chase in the back of Marshall's EMT truck. And his blanket, hat, and pup-pack in the wagon behind his ATV. And together they, again, started for the Lookout.

 **Hey guys here's the next chapter so this was supposed to be the end, but I think there's more to this story. So it will continue! I just don't know how long. Actually in the original story Marshall was not there when Ryder returned to pick up Chase, but I felt like the story needed it. Plus Marshall is a cute pup, and a great friend to Chase. Anyway, keep it real, guys and I'll post the next chapter when I get it done. Peace!**

 ** _XXXX_**

 **How's it going, everybody?!?! One more chapter away from having the whole story re-edited!! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this fic now that its new and improved. Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	4. Growing Courage

Chapter four

"He's here!!" Rocky squeaked. The four pups ducked down inside the Lookout, waiting for their friends to arrive. And when the door slid open, and the lights went on and they jumped out and yelled:

"Surprise!! Welcome home, Chase!!" The German Shepard jumped in Ryder's arms, at the sudden appearance of the other pups. But then laughed when realizing what had just happened.

"Thanks guys." Chase chuckled. As Ryder carefully set him down.

"How are you feeling?" Skye asked.

"Ok I guess." Chase shrugged. "But I don't think I'll be afraid to the doctor anymore."

"That's great, Chase!!" Rocky exclaimed, hugging his friend. Chase's weight shifted and he accidentally stepped on his hurt paw, and gave a small, painful yelp, picking it back up again.

"Oh no!!" Rocky cried, shrinking back. "I'm so sorry Chase!"

"It's.. ok Rocky." Chase groaned, attempting a calm gentle smile. "I'm - ok. Really." He straightened up and held his paw up a little.

"You need to stay off that paw, Chase." Marshall in his doctor voice, then softened it. "At least til it gets better."

"Marshall's right." Ryder confirmed. "Let's get you settled in." He picked up Chase and brought him over the big screen on the lower level. And Chase saw that there were pillows and pup beds everywhere.

"Woah, what is all this?" He asked. Then looking up, he saw the banner.

"We knew that you were afraid of going to the doctor." Skye said.

"And we also knew that you were afraid of staying there overnight." Marshall added.

"So we decided since you did all of that, even though you were scared." Rocky continued the pups' train of thought.

"We wanted to surprise and congratulate you facing you fear!" Zuma finished happily.

"Marshall, Zuma, and I made the banner." Rocky told him, as they all laid down on the soft cushions.

"And Rubble and I found these super soft pup beds, for you to lay on." She pressed on the pillow underneath her, as if fluffing it to go to sleep.

"Wow!" Chase gasped, beaming. "You did all of this... for _ME_?!"

"Of course we did, dude!" Zuma told him coolly, as the pups shifted closer to him. The pups all shared a big snuggle, and Ryder just smiled.

"You're all such good pups!" He laughed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Marshall asked.

"Well,- " Rocky began thoughtfully. "How 'bout a game of Pup Pup Boogie?" The pups barked and howled in agreement.

"Wait!" Marshall realized, "what about Chase? He won't be able to play." The pups frowned and looked at Chase.

"Don't worry pups." Chase told them confidently, wagging his tail happily. "I don't mind just watching this time." The pups' smiles soon returned, and the tournament began. Chase watched tentatively as each pup faced off against each other, in another Pup Pup Boogie dance-off. He giggled when the pups wiped out on the tail spin, and cheered for the pup who won each round. Skye and Zuma were now dancing it out, for the final showdown.

"I gonna win this time." Skye giggled, adding a back flip into her dance.

"Ha! In your dreams dude!!" Zuma laughed. The two pups continued on, til finally the tail spin made Skye flop into Marshall.

"I win! I win!" Zuma shouted triumphantly.

"Hooray Zuma!!" The pups cheered happily.

"Good game, Zuma." Skye humbly congratulated her friend. The two shook paws and then turned to the rest of their friends.

The pups' eyes watched the screen carefully, they were scattered around the cushioned area. With snacks laid about for them, they kept their eyes fixed on the colorful scene of Apollo: Super-pup.

Ryder sat back and watched his pups, totally entranced by the television. He couldn't hide a smile, amused by their oblivion. He got up to refill his popcorn, and when he returned he was surprised to see that all six pups had fallen asleep. Some twitched and yipped in their sleep which Ryder found amusing, and even a bit cute. It reminded him of when they were all just little pups. Turning off the tv and laying blankets on each pup, he turned out the lights and headed for the elevator.

"Good night pups." He whispered, before heading up to bed.

As the days went on, though, Chase's paw got better and better. Ryder and the other pups helped take care of him between rescues, and Katie would stop by to see him. The pups helped Chase to slowly begin walking again. Soon he was racing around again, just like before. His paw didn't hurt anymore, and he was going on missions again. He couldn't have felt happier, knowing that his friends were there for him. Chase smiled as he played hard alongside all his friends, and enjoyed their company.

"Man! It's sooooo great to have you back Chase, dude!" Zuma cried, panting after all the running.

"Yeah!" Gasped Rubble. "You're doing _way_ better than you were a couple weeks ago."

"Thanks guys." Chase huffed between breaths. "I'm glad to _be_ back." He drew in a deep breath. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys! You guys helped me by encouraging me to face my fear, and things got better."

"Aww, that's ok, Chase." Skye smiled. "That's what friends do!"

"Yeah!" The pups agreed.

"I know, and you're all great friends!" Chase beamed around at them.

"And you're good pups too." Ryder added. "So who's ready to keep playing?" He held up the frisbee. And the pups barked and wagged their tails as their answer. And, throwing the toy, Ryder laughed as the pups took off chasing it. With Chase being the first to catch up to it and caught it in his mouth.

~Pups Save Chase~

 **Hey guys so I think that's it, the last chapter. If you have any new ideas for me _PLEASE!!_ Don't hesitate to share them with me, via the review section on this story. And thank you so much for enjoying my story. This chapter wasn't very long because I really didn't know what else to do here. But I hope you liked it still. And again thank you, thank you, thank you for taking the time to read my work. Thx!!! 3**


End file.
